Wireless devices may establish groups in which they provide or obtain various services from other devices in the group. The devices may utilize existing wireless standards to discover other devices and ultimately form such groups. Formation of the groups, however, may be challenging in large part due to the long time that it often takes to form the groups. Maintaining reliable communication links during the formation may be particularly difficult given the amount of time required to form the group. Various interferences, user input delays, movement of devices, etc., are example circumstances that may extend delays and therefore hinder group formation, particularly in multi-Gigabit per second (Gbps) networks operating in the 60 GHz frequency band.
Existing wireless standards and techniques aimed at increasing the reliability of group formation have been largely unsuccessful for various reasons. For example, existing standards and techniques have not employed a mechanism for signaling the transition from discovery mode to negotiating group formation (which may include establishment of a personal basic service set (PBSS)) to the devices desiring to form a group. In particular examples, the time at which devices will begin establishing a PBSS with relation to completing the discovery process and forming a group is unknown to the devices, thereby encumbering reliable group formation.